Saturday Drive
by deactivated3333344543
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this. Not while they're crammed in Chloe's truck, anyways. Max shuts her eyes tight, missing the scenery blurring past them, too concentrated on other things. Things like Rachel's breath against her neck, her soft lips skimming the raised hairs on her skin. Oh, fuck- [ Rachel is a tease, and it doesn't help that her best friend is also really hot.]


Oh god, oh god. They shouldn't be doing this. Not while they're crammed in Chloe's truck, anyways. Max shuts her eyes tight, missing the scenery blurring past them, too concentrated on other things. Things like Rachel's breath against her neck, her soft lips skimming the raised hairs on her skin. Oh, fuck-

"So I was like, dude, the hell? He literally blew pot like all over the place when he started coughing. Weak as fuck." Chloe jabbers on about some dumb stoner story that Max is positive she's probably heard before, oblivious to the agony Max is in, Rachel's lips pressed against her ear.

" _Nnngh-"_ Max groans out before she can stop herself, and Rachel laughs right after, right on cue. As if nothing is happening. It drives Max up the wall, listening to that twinkling laugh and feeling the heat build in her gut.

"That blows, Chlo." Oh _god._ Did she just make a pun? Max is momentarily horrified, and then Rachel curls her fingers and Max nearly feels her eyes roll back into her head. She gasps, short and quick, and grips at the edge of the seat hard, fingers digging into the stained fabric.

Chloe still doesn't suspect a fucking thing, eyes still on the road ahead. "Rach, was that a fucking pun? _God_ , you even put Max into misery there."

"As if Max's jokes are any better, _shaka brah._ " Chloe barks out a laugh in response and Max's face reddens even more, a mix of arousal and embarrassment.

She can't fucking believe Rachel has the audacity to tease her about that when she's knuckle deep in Max, hand shoved down her pants underneath Max's camera bag.

"F-Fuuck you." Max manages to grind out, pressing herself hard back into the seat when Rachel slows her pace, and god, she cannot even bear to look at Rachel right now when a whimper sits at the edge of her throat. She knows the look she probably has; a mischievous smile, pretty pink lips curled up and a twinkle in her shining hazel eyes.

When Max takes a peek, she's totally fucking right, and Rachel winks at her and slowly dips her finger back in. Max is horrified once more when she hears the slick squelch the action makes, curling her toes.

Chloe raises a brow, pausing, and then she chuckles. "Whoa, Mad Max, gettin' a little heated over there?"

' _You have no idea, Chloe.'_ Max thinks, shutting her eyes and focusing on breathing correctly. In and out, slow and steady.

Max can't reply, so Rachel does it for her. Rachel also pulls out to scrape her nail teasingly against Max's clit, and the hipster gives a shuddering little breath and then a choked out, soft whimper, thanking the ridiculously punk music for at least _somewhat_ covering it up. "We should drag her to a concert with us. I think we could squeeze something decent out of her."

"Yeah, sure," Chloe snorts, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Max opens her eyes to watch the digits move, thinking it'll do her some good to focus on anything but Rachel's quick, tight circles against her clit, but it just makes it worse. "We'll make a thrasher out of this hipster."

Max wonders what it'd feel like to have Chloe doing this to her too.

"O-Oh god," Max gasps, and her other hand reaches out to grip Rachel's thigh hard, and she feels Rachel vibrate silently with laughter. Chloe actually furrows her brows this time, but Rachel cuts her off before she can say anything.

"You'll loan her my clothes again and she'll fit right in, hm?" Chloe turns a little red at the memory of giving Rachel's clothes away and swallows, and Max ends up focusing on the motion of Chloe's neck with half lidded eyes, biting her lip.

Oh god. She's so close. At this point, Max is shifting her hips slightly, and Rachel has to restrain her by pushing a little harder. Max pants under her breath and shivers.

"That was like, one time. You're not actually mad or anything, right?" Chloe questions, and she glances towards them finally. A problem for Max, who's already on the edge of her seat, back arched and teeth gnawing at her lip. Chloe stares for a moment, stupefied at the flushed expanse of Max's face, at her neck, and for some fucking reason, that coupled with Rachel's thumb flicking her clit drives her off the edge, and she chokes out a little cry and comes right then and there.

" _Holy shit-"_ Chloe's voice comes in only when Max is coming down from her high, breathing labored and head still pressed back hard against the seat back. Her eyes stay shut this time, and she feels the car lurch once, and then stop, and Rachel pulls her fingers out, making her twitch and whine softly.

Max is too spent to be able to feel embarrassed at the fact that they've been caught, but then someone's hand is slipping into her's and she swallows nervously. When she opens her eyes, she catches Chloe staring intently at her, bright eyes still wide and breath curiously shallow.

Rachel, on the other hand, leans in to press a quick kiss against Max's cheek, chuckling low and soft. It takes Max another two minutes before she even registers that Chloe's pulled over.

"No, Priceless, I'm not mad." Rachel responds casually, though her smile is too wide, and Chloe gawks at her, like she's still too shocked to process absolutely anything right now. Max feels Chloe rubbing circles against her hand and trembles at the earlier thoughts she'd had of those fingers.

"U-Uhm-" Max tries to speak up, but Chloe beats her to it.

"You guys are total assholes!"

( Chloe isn't too mad about it later, when Rachel's between her legs and Max's lips are hot on her neck. )


End file.
